


Bring The Music

by emeriin



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/F, References to Abuse, References to Addiction, References to Conversion Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: I just want one of my favorite abused child characters to be happy. Melody/OC.





	Bring The Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_witch_hella_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/gifts).



Melody had never been comfortable in her own skin. Part of that was growing up with terrible parents (and at least when their mom died painfully of liver disease and dad vanished, she and Bee didn't break down like Hyper and Cliff did) who would gladly send all three queer daughters to conversion therapy if they found out, but a large part of it was also… gender what? Sexuality what?

So here she was in a gay bar, on her brother in law's flippantly loud suggestion, clutching very tightly to a glass of Coors Light and only managing quick terrified glances at the women around her. They were all very pretty, from the muscled women to the candyfloss hair, but she was nearing forty and never had a relationship and how did this even work.  
Her anxiety plus self hate got the best of her after two hours, and she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Excuse me!" Couldn't be for her so she walked into the street. Again though. "Excuse me sorry!"

She turned around to see a woman maybe a couple years younger than her. She clearly enjoyed the July weather (unlike Melody, who still needed all the layers, thank you dad), wearing a flannel shirt around her waist, a tank top with "angry queer" tattooed on her chest with a mermaid on each muscled arm, and blonde buzzed hair shining in the sun.

"I'm sorry did I lose something?"

The woman laughed gently. "No no, you just left before I got the chance to say hi. Hi I'm Lyra!"

This was tough to process. "Are… are you sure? There were hotter girls than me. And… I don't even know I'm totally a girl." She didn't know Lyra but she was sure she was going to bolt from that. How to even be a lesbian if you're not a girl?

Instead Lyra's expression got even happier. "Oh love, I'm butch as hell, I know that feel." She held out her hand. "So cute stranger, what's your name?"

Was she blushing? She was blushing. She took Lyra's hand. "I'm Melody."

"Pretty! Do you want to go for a walk and chat? Public areas only I promise!"

She nodded, actually giving a smile. Maybe this wouldn't work out, maybe they wouldn't click, but she felt proud of herself for the first time in years.


End file.
